Second Chance with Life
by CarCarBeepBroom
Summary: "You're dead, You can't love. Never. You'll only hurt him" What happens when you start to fall for a guy at the same time lose more time of living your second life. Remember, YOU ARE DEAD.  NickMacy /JONAS
1. Chapter 1

Here I am…staring out the window…bracing myself to the world I am about to interact with once again. Yes, once again.

"Are you ready darling?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, I think I am" I said in reply. Obviously I was nervous…scared…I'm more than scared. I'm a 16 year-old girl; an abnormal 16 year-old. I'm terrified with what may happen.

"Don't worry darling…everything will be alright. As if nothing changed"

'HELLO? Newsflash! I'm supposed to be buried 6-feet under the ground at a 'who-knows-where' cemetery?' I thought to myself.

"Dad, things will never be the same! Things won't be the way it was before. I'm happy I'm alive! But if 'alive' is living without any meaning. I'd rather die!" Why did I blurt that out?

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but…that's how things are" Dad was comforting me. Well, maybe I was a little over reacting on the situation.

"Sorry dad. I know all you wanted was to have me back" I hugged him and looked at my watch.

"Dad, it's my first day today. I can't be late for school" I faked a smile.

"Oh yes. Let's go!" Dad got my bag and drove me to school.

I'm here again, back to my old school. But still not back to my old self.

I better go look for Stella, I heard she's the new stylist of a 'famous' band.

I walked past the lockers…I remember these lockers, oh…memories.

Oh, there's Stella.

"Stella!" The blonde haired girl looked back.

"Macy? Mace! Your back! Since when?" She asked me, ever so eagerly.

"I—I just arrived…last week" I was stuttering.

"Why didn't you call me? Anyways, I have so much to tell you! You weren't answering my emails" She hugged so tight.

"Oh, well, internet wa-"She cut me off.

"I want you to meet Jonas"

"Who are they?" I asked. Look like I've missed a lot.

"Jonas. They're the famous band I'm working for"

"That's great! I'd love to meet them" I said in reply. Well, I wanted to meet new people. I've been dead for 2 years!

"There they are! Hold on" She started to run towards 3 boys.

"Mace! Come here!" She called out. Oh no, this seems like trouble.

"This is Kevin, Joe and Nick. Guys, this is Macy my bestfriend" They all waved hello.

I had to admit they all look handsome. But, Nick, he seems more than just…that. 'no, no, NO! MACY! You can't fall for him! You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!

"Hey," I shook my head erasing all my thoughts and looked up. I saw him. The guy I think is HOT. And he is, he absolutely is.

"Oh, uh-Hey!" Stupid Macy.

"I'm Nick" He held out his hand.

"I'm Macy" I took his hand and shook it.

"What a beautiful name…Macy" He smiled and according to Stella it's one of his rare smiles.

"Thanks" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"It's like I've seen you before, did you go to school here?"

"Well, I did. Before. I…uhh…had vacation, and I-I went to school. There" Lying was so hard. Honestly. I was bad at it.

"Where?" What was I gonna answer. Come on Mace, think of a country.

"Oh…uhm…sss…Switzerland." I faked a smile. Really? Switzerland?

"That's so amazing! So why'd you return?" Why did he ask so many questions? If he wasn't hot I would've walked away by now.

"Well, I missed my friends" It was true.

"I'm sure you'll love it here. I mean, you'll surely love the people here." Once again, he flashed one of his rare smiles which were just so irresistible.

"I have to go. Bye Nick! It was nice meeting you." I hugged him and I felt him hug back. It was as if he didn't want to let go.

"Uhh…Nick. I have to go to my first period." He let go. I giggled and I saw him blush!

"Oh, yeah…Sorry. See you later?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"Sure. Bye Nick!" I waved goodbye.

"Bye Macy! I L—" What was he gonna say? Oh my gosh, It can't be.


	2. Chapter 2

Geometry is so boring. I hated math before and up to now I still do. Anyways, let's talk about…Nick. Wait, now this boy makes me talk to myself. Nice, now I'm crazy in lo—.OUCH! Why did I suddenly feel weak? Good thing class is over. Oh God, I think I know why. I think I'm falling for him. OUCH! DAMN! The pain is killing me. AGAIN. I have to stay away from him. I don't want to but…I'm sorry Nick Lucas. Even if it will just make the pain worse I have to say…I…DAMN!...I—I like you. _And everything went black_.

NICK'S POV

I was on my way to second period: Geometry. I hate math. On my way, I just kept on thinking about her. Her beautiful brown hair matching with those beautiful pair of chocolate eyes. She was so…Beautiful. I was first in class, again. I— Oh god! Macy! Macy, wake up! Please…wake up!

"S—so…r…r…ryy…" Why was she saying sorry?

Macy please wake up…please wake up…please Macy…WAIT. Why am I all of a sudden so inlove with a girl I only met today? WOAH! I'm inlove?

"Where am I?" She asked groggily. SHE'S AWAKE!

"You're in the clinic. You fainted. I saw you on the floor"

"Oh…Thank you so much—"She looked up. Her eyes grew wide. It was like she was so shocked I was there. It was as if she saw a ghost.

"Nick? Nick! I, have to go. I feel better. Thanks." She was avoiding my confused gaze as she stood up. She got her bag and left. I saw tears fill her eyes. What was going on?

I got my bag and I ran after her. I saw her standing in front of her locker. I came up to her and I seemed to have startled her.

"Hi."

"oh…hi" She said in reply, without any emotion. Still avoiding my gaze.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Of course. Everything's perfectly fine." She looked at me and smiled one very beautiful smile.

"Hey Nick, are you still there?" I shook my head removing all my previous thoughts.

"Yeah. Mace, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" She gave me a 'no-please-no' look.

"Maybe…you'd like to grab some snack after school?"

"I can't."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Still can't"

"The day after tomorrow?"

"Sorry"

"How about on— you know what, forget it. I'll see you…when I see you" I turned around and walked away. I felt so stupid. I got rejected 3 times. She obviously felt nothing for me. What a fool. I am such a huge jerk.

MACY'S POV

Finally home. Today was so…inexplicably weird.

As of the moment, I cannot explain how I really feel. I feel happy because I met new friends and I've seen my best friend. I gotta say, the feeling of being missed sure is…amazing. At the same time, I feel so sad, so bad, so…depressed. I broke someone's heart.

"Mace! Are you home?" Dad's here. He'll surely be asking more questions.

"Hey dad!" Dad hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"So, how was your first day?" I missed dad asking me that question.

"It was fun! I've met new friends. My old friends missed me. Oh and Stella! She's the stylist of this famous band. And I met this bo—"oops dad can never know about that part.

"You met who? Anyways, your first day seems to be amazing. I just hope there were no BOYS involved." Dad laughed and I did so too. Why did he have to emphasize on the BOYS? As if some BOY would fall for someone like me.

"Oh…psh, of course. NO BOYS." Why is it so hard to lie?

This second life seemed harder than I thought it would be.


	3. Author's Note : UPDATE

Hey! I'm really sorry for the VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY late update on my first story, Second Chance with Life. I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. I'm kinda stuck… Anyways, I'm working on a new one. And I can't really think of a title yet… So, hold on ya'll. I've been busy with school but its summer now! Thanks for the [2] reviews! (I love you two, you know who you are… ;;) )

Btw, it's my birthday today! I know, I know, like you care… Just sharing though…

Xoxo, CarCar


End file.
